With the progress of communication systems, consumers such as companies and individuals have used a wide variety of wireless terminals.
In current mobile communication systems affiliated with Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like, as a high-speed and high-capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data such as images and wireless data beyond voice-oriented services, it is required to develop a technology capable of transmitting a large amount of data coming close to that of a wired communication network. In addition, an appropriate error detection scheme in which system performance can be improved by minimizing information loss and increasing system transmission efficiency, becomes an essential element.
Also, in many current communication systems, various Reference Signals (RSs) are used to provide information on a communication environment and the like to a counterpart apparatus in uplink or downlink. Further, information for identifying a status of a channel, or coding information is transmitted at a predetermined cycle.